Talk:Drawcia
shouldn't we split this into two pages, or at least two articles. :Nah. I'll create a page for Drawcia soul and have it redirect there, though. -EmptyStar Split I believe we should create a separate article for Drawcia Soul. Not only does it have different attacks, but it has a completely different appearance and a LEGIT name. I propose this be split. -- Support #Yes, I agree.-- #I support this as well. Vulturewing 20:51, October 17, 2011 (UTC) #i support this. crystalbluekirby* crystal, blue, and kirby of course! #I agree because Yin-yarn and Meag Yin-yarn have their own pages, when they are barely different at all Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 06:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) #Forgot to support my own proposal. Derp. -- #I agree with whoever suggested this. He's right; 02, Marx Soul, and Magolor Soul got thier own articles. I also suggest that, if a final boss rises from the dead (or any enemy for that matter), it should have its own article. You agree? 02:02, November 8, 2011 (UTC) #This would work. Now, there's so much approval on this, that it far outnumbers the opposition. Should we get working on the split, then? TigerTheDragon12 00:33, November 17, 2011 (UTC) #I also agree that there should be to seperate pages. #That would be a yes. #yup they should have their own seperate pages.. they are pretty different.. and the other souls also have their own. #Aye.DrNefarious 13:59, April 13, 2012 (UTC) #Support -- guest #Slit it. i concur- im a normal visitor here and i find this infuriating that it is not a seprate artical!AnastasiaDark 17:31, May 22, 2012 (UTC)Anastasia Dark AnastasiaDark 17:31, May 22, 2012 (UTC) 14. i agree, drawcia soul has a very different moveset than regular drawcia--Epicpokemaniac (talk) 00:13, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Oppose #IIRC, Mark Soul only got a page because he was fought in an entirely different part of the game. Drawcia Soul is fought seconds after Drawcia. Splitting this would be like makign a page for each of Dark Nebula's forms. Or Dark Mind's. EmptyStar 02:57, October 27, 2011 (UTC) #As per above... The three examples given were all in separate parts of their games-- not to mention Magolor's page would be the size of Kirby's page if the Soul page was merged with it. Zero Two isn't even in DL3. Drawcia Soul is literally just a second phase to a boss. Mega Yin Yarn shouldn't have its own page either, but I really don't want to have a big merge argument break out with that too lol. EmptyStar (talk) 03:29, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Neutral #Aye. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 00:49, October 10, 2011 (UTC) #I'm neutral on this. I never finished Canvas Curse so how significant Drawcia Soul is as a character is not known to me. I'm sure Starman and Gamefreak know fully what they're talking about, but for the benefit of other people considering the split, there are several things to consider about before putting down your decision. First consider how much there is to say about Drawcia Soul which is separate from Drawcia, and whether it meets general notability guidelines. Also state your reason for your support / opposition / neutrality / otherwise like Gamefreak and Starman so you show your justification behind the decision you are making.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 21:09, October 17, 2011 (UTC) #I'm just going to stay neutral on this. It's true that the other undead bosses have their own page, but then again, they're not entirely different beings.Blue Sun Studios 03:34, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Comments *yah drawcia soul should have the right to get her own page! Crystalbluekirby 23:11, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Crystalbluekirby shiny and blue! *Yeah, she really has her rights. *There is not enough information about drawcia soul in the page, so the giant blob of paint should have its own page. *I'll make the article. By the way, I removed the I in her name. *It redirects me when ever i make it. Kirbymagolor123 13:20, April 13, 2012 (UTC) *Magolor,ya! Im flying to Dreamland!!! *When this article will be' split? 22:03, May 8, 2012 (UTC) *As Wario would say "Hurry Up!" with the split! 17:32, May 15, 2012 (UTC) *Now that we have artwork for Para Sorceress, I feel that it should have its own page. After all, Para Matter has its own individual article, and keeping Para Sorceress and Drawcia on the same page makes the page feel like its bursting with characters. As it is, the page is covering three alleged characters; too many for one article. **Alright, since everyone is in a staggeringly unanimous agreement about this, I guess there's nothing left to do now except for me split them. Not the way I would've had it, but it's better than having this go on unending for another year. Thanks for your patience everyone. =p EmptyStar (talk) 00:13, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Para Sorceress I think that Para Sorceress should have her own page. I won't make one yet, until I get permission.--WaddleDooFan77 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131002203227/kirby/en/images/9/97/Beamdoo.pngTwice the awesomeness! 17:02, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :There isn't really much that could be said about Para Sorceress. They come out of Drawcia and can be defeated with one tap of the stylus. I don't know how you could make that into an actual page. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 19:08, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Well, Paint Blob has its own page as does Rhino Beetle. They have about as much to say on their subjects as Para Sorceress does. Plus, Para Sorceress appears in Paint Panic . It is an enemy, it is alive, and it is a character in its own right. Once again, I won't make the page without permission. Just please consider this. ::I see. Considering you put it like that, I personally see no problem with it. I would wait for NBK or Gioku's, permission, however. They might want to avoid having several small, stubby pages, but I can't say for sure. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 19:33, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Rhino Beetle was created because it serves as a notable level gimmick, and some yutz is responsible for creating Paint Blob (it was on the brink of deletion when I saved it). I'm going to say no to this one, unfortunately. I hope you understand. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 22:42, April 8, 2014 (UTC)